The Child of Illusions
by ThaDerpyZoroark
Summary: A lone Zoroark, a baby. Two souls whom fate brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-upload of a story which was falsely taken down, things will resume after a time. I am angry, but I won't try anything stupid.**

* * *

Deep in the Viridian forest. Life was booming amongst the trees and grass as Pokemon rested there peacefully without a care in the world playing amongst the leaves. Pokemon have been in this forest for many years, growing their family's, getting stronger, and securing their futures for many years to come.

The Pokemon living in the forest were as always, enjoying themselves, as they played with friends and siblings as they have fun chasing each other through the long grass in the forest, some even occasionally have to dodge the occasional pokemon trainer due to some of them coming through the Viridian forest to find Pokemon to capture, and add them to their team, or just to fight them.

But some of the Pokemon trainers that do come by the Viridian forest have heard a rumor of an extremely rare Pokemon roams in the forest. A Pokemon that is not native to the Kanto region, not even local to any of the other regions. But the one problem with this Pokemon is it can disguise itself as over living creatures or any ambient object making almost impossible to find.

But some trainers get lucky as a young girl runs through the bushes. She has brown hair and is wearing a blue tank top and a red mini skirt. I swear it went this way, She thinks to herself as she leaps over a log, being careful not to drop her pokeball that is gripped in her hand tightly, it is covered in sweat due to her running after the Pokemon for a long time.

The girl comes to a stop in front of a tree, she slams her fist into the tree and growls in frustration. "Grr! How did it get away!?" Grinding her teeth," Is it that hard to find a Zoroark!?" She continues to grow winching a bit at the pain. She takes a breath and retracts her fist from the tree, shaking.

She had been chasing this rare pokemon for an hour now, but still no success. She steps back from the tree and looks around taking in her surroundings. "Danm," she sighed. "It could be anywhere out there by now." Waving her hand to exasperate her point.

Looking down to her empty pokeball in her grasp. She shrinking the ball and reclips it on her belt. "Oh well." She said, a bit frustrated. "Guess today's, not my day." She closes her eyes, and looks up to sun to catch a few rays of the early sun as she thinks, nodding after some time she turns around beginning to head out of the bushes from where she had entered, unaware of a pair of teal coloured eye's watching.

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

A black biped like creature stumbles out from a bush from where it was hiding, using its claw to pull twigs and branches out it's way, and occasionally tripping over the odd log or tree root . making it's way over to a tree that just happened to be in front of it in a clearing, turning around it slides it's back down the tree to plant it's rump at the base of the tree. This was the Zoroark what was causing all the trouble.

Putting it's claws in on it's face to it catches it's breath, doing a couple huffs as well.

Sliding it's claws down it's face removing any beads of sweat hanging on it's black coat. Once the claws hit the grass below the Zoroark opens it's eyes to reveal teal colored eyes with slit pupils. Letting out one last shaky breath, before doing small chuckle to herself. "That was close," she says to herself and to no in particular.

This had been her third mouth in the Viridian forest, and the about hundredth time she had been chased, but it happens so often that she had pretty much got use to it. It's not a matter of that she is scared of them more it's just she doesn't trust humans whatsoever to speak of, but mainly trainers of all the humans.

If it wasn't for a trainer, she wouldn't be here.

A sudden flash of bitter memories flashes over the Zoroark's mind.

She was happy, very happy in the Unova region with, "My love." She says with pain taiting her shaky voice. In the region they had everything they could of asked for, a cave of their own and a community that loves them, and soon a pup that was on the way. She was happy until that trainer came along, and caught her along with her mate unaware making them an easy catch. However, this was not going to last long as, unaware to her trainer, Zoroark could hear and see everything that went on outside her ball.

That was when she saw them a few day's after her capture.

A group of men dressed in black, with "R" letters on them. But Zoroark did not know who these were until, her supposed trainer gave her ball and her mates to the men and in return, they gave the trainer money, that was when it hit her like a ton of bricks, she was only worth money.

In the coming nightmare on board their airchip, she and her beloved mate were let out their balls, only for them to be in force field cages with no means of escape. Their Poke-balls were crushed, along with the dream of raising a family of their own.

This was when she was told about this gang of thugs called Team Rocket, they were also told about their crazed idea of taking over the world with Pokemon, such as them.

Zoroark wipes a tear from her face, as the painful relentless memories come back to haunt her.

Then they did horrible experiments on them where they discovered that she had improved intelligences alongside incredible healing abilities and they can also speak like humans can, which for Team Rocket was good news, but for Zoroark and her mate, it was very bad as they now know they were in for a life of hell and misery.

And even aborting her pup.

But the most horrible of memories was when she escaped from Team Rocket. She could not remember how she got out, but what she does remember is seeing her mate covered in his own blood and some of his victims that fell at his claws, but you can't outrun bullets, which happen to find his fate as his lifeless body is being cradled by her. Her tears mixing in with the blood.

She retracts her claws from her eyes to look to the blue sky. "I-I loved y-you, why did y-you have to leave me?" She questions the sky for an answer which she knows can't be answered. She looks back down to look at her belly, she brings her claw and caresses it. "We were supposed to have a pup." She chokes out, "But they took that away from us." She says clenching her teeth with angry tating her voice.

But the angry didn't last as the pain was too great and she breaks into sorrowful crying, putting her head on her knees, as she smacks the ground.

"WHY!?" She screams.

No one answers.

WHAT DID I GET TO DESVRES THIS!?"

Yet again no response, only the rustle of trees could be heard along with a couple of smaller Pokemon running away from the Zoroark fearing for their own safety.

Then she felt it. A rumbling feeling through the ground.

She sucked in a breath as she looks up with bloodshot eyes to see, through all the tree's, a fireball rising in the air with the boom echoing around the trees. Followed by all the flying type pokemon flying away from the sudden event.

Wiping her tears away, Zoroark gasp at the sight, but in her mind she had a idea of who or what it might be. She proceeds to hoist herself up upon her feet, using her claws to brush out the dirt that had clung onto her while she sat down. Looking to the sky she can she a flock of pidgeys flying away, thanks to her focus vision she can see the terrified faces on the small birds.

Her eyes open more again when a more violent rubble coursed it way through the forest, this one was much more powerful. This was evident as Zoroark felt the shockwave of it, along with her ears twitching as she hears the sounds of tree's crackling as they collapse.

A very visible black cloud extends across the sky, it was covering up the sun's rays turning day to night. In the distant what can be heard is crackles of something going on and the booms of explosions echoing out through the forest, but along with the screams of people can be heard as Zoroark's ears twitch when the sound waves are picked up.

Rubbing her eyes to remove any moisture in her eyes, Zoroark starts to run to where all the explosion were taking off. There was some part of her brain where is was urging her to run there, like there was something important, she didn't know what is was but, i will sure as hell find it! Zoroark thinks to herself

Along her way Zoroark comforts any Pokemon cowering from all the explosions and points them to where they will be safe from whatever is causing such noise and presumably destruction of apocalyptic level. She even encounters was remains were left of Pidgeys that were scattered along the grass floor.

She doesn't know how long she had been running. Minutes? Hours? She doesn't know, except for what she know's, she has to get there. But one thought dominated her, why? Why was she even caring about this. What sudden urge has taken over her to just keep running, then a lingering smell, along with what sounds like a cry of a child, but with a hint of a wail.

Once running closer the Scent got stronger, then she truly smelled. It was a smell only a mother can pick up. Without even stopping to process of what the hell is going on. She can pick up her pace and followed the scent of her long dead pup.

With tears starting to fill the brim of her eye's, she ran as fast as she could, no longer caring about what is happening around her or others. All her thoughts were on that scent.

Then she came to a sudden stop, claws digging into charred dirt.

She came into a clearing of all the tree's or where trees used to be. As she looks around, she can see tree stumps everywhere, splinters of wood covering the floor. Along with what was left of Pokemon lying on the floor.

Zoroark felt a heat her back, which made her turn around, and her eyes to suddenly open as she let out a gasp. She didn't know why she didn't spot it earlier, but sure as hell she can see it now.

"Dear Arceus."

Pallet Town was burning.


	2. Chapter 2

And it burned brightly.

Zoroark just stood there and stared at it. She could feel the heat of the flames on her fur, and her eyes began to water up as the heat became too much for her to bare any longer, she turned away moving to a tree stump to sit down on on her rump away from the burning town. On the back of her neck she can feel the heat of the flames.

An echo of screams could be heard in the distants.

Zoroark shuddered at the sounds, but through all the chaos, smells and noises. Zoroark, could still smell _that_ , a scent she came here to sort out what is was, and she was determined to find out what it just was, so getting onto her feet she made her way closer and closer to the burning town, darting from tree stump to stump to make the heat bearable to her coat.

Once pushing her way through all the bushes she was close enough, she saw everything.

She saw most of the town is just rumble, with some of their chimel stacks still standing up. She then saw what was on top of all the rumble, bodies. Lots of bodies, burned and blackened to a crisp. Zoroark has to choke a tear as she looked on, but as her eyes darted around she saw a building with stairs leading up to it still standing.

 _Maybe i will get an idea of what happened here from up there,_ she thought to herself getting up from where she was. Running along the outskirts of the city she made her way to the building, jumping over any obstacle on her being either bits of house, or more horrifying people or bits of them.

Trying to ignore the dead as much as possible, Zoroark continued on her way to the building at the top of the hill. On her way she heard the sound of metal clanking and what can be heard as gunfire, but her mind was too busy to pay them any heed, she just wanted to know what the hell was going on here, and she thinks that building will tell her just.

Running further on she reached the bottom of the stairs, taking one look back to the burning town she allowed one tear to fall from her teal eyes. "No one deserves this," she said to herself. Pouring her focus back to her objective she made way up the stairs noticing bullet hole and stretches along the way.

Turning back around she made her way up the steps,panting up the stairs she reaches out for the metal rail to help her accent. "Ouch!" She exclaims yelping in pain retracting her hand away from the rail, _metal contractors heat remember?_ She curses herself. Shaking her hand to clear the pain she climbed the final steps to reach the top of the stairs. She bent over to catch her breath.

"i'm more out of shape than i thought." She joked to herself, only to winch as she remembered what is happening, too innocent people. She looked up, only to run to a nearby bush to throw up the contents of her stomach at the horrific sight of half a dismembered body hanging from the ceiling by the neck and slowly swaying back and forth with blood dripping from the bottom of the body.

Zoroark stood back up straight and whipped her muzzle with her arm to clean of all the mess from it. Spitting out what was left in her maw she turned back to where the half body hanged, swaying back and forth, she can hear behind her the gunshots and the crackling of wood burning, but she was so shocked and sickened from the body all these sounds were drowned out.

Taking cautious steps forwards, she creeps forward to move past the body,

Once close to the body she could see it was a wearing a lab coat covered with blood. From what facial features she could pick up she could clearly see it was a man in his late forties with slightly grey hair and guessing by the badge on the lab coat his name was Samuel Oak, and his facial look of horror and fear can tell what pain he went throw.

"What horrible people can do this." Zoroark mutted to herself with angry tempting to enter her voice as she clenches her claws into a fist, her own memories of losing her mate enters her mind. She shakes her head to clear them and bringing her mind around that she has to find out who or what can do this.

Taking her first step into the building, making sure not to tread too fast in fear of making any noise. Zoroark tries her best to move past the hanging body, she cringes as she can feel the body tap her shoulder, and she can feel the blood on the floor with each step.

Once past the body Zoroark can take in the interior of the place. The entrance was destroyed beyond recognition, and parts of the front door was spread around the place in splinters and planks of wood. The floors and ceiling were covered in blood and what must of been bullet holes from random shooting just to show how brutal these things are.

Moving down through the hallway, trying her best to dodge all the blood marks that were scattered around the ground. Looking around as she walked down she saw on the floor that there is a clear sign of a body being dragged along the floor, following the trail with her eyes Zoroark, saw that it lead up a set of stairs to the second floor.

Zoroark makes her way to stairs and reaches out with her hand to the rail, only it too slip of and for Zoroark to wipe her hands as she discovers that it is covered in blood. Deciding not to use the rail Zoroark just walked up them without the assistants of the blood stained rail.

"Is he dead?" A voice from the top of the stairs said making Zoroark stop dead in her tracks. She freezes everything including her breathing, taking more caution to her steps she made her way up the steps slowly, making sure to not make a sound.

Once near the top, Zoroark peaked her head over the floor, and making sure to stay low. But what she saw was a sight that made her grit her teeth with anger building, in front of her there was two Team Rocket grunts standing where another set of stairs were that lead to another floor. The grunts were currently looking out the large blown out window where the burning town could be seen, one grunt also was holding a radio and was commentating with someone, but that someone Zoroark didn't care about, she wanted to know what is happening.

Using her illusion powers she was able to turn herself invisible, but she still had to move quietly. Making her way up the last steps she reaches the top where she can get a good proper look at the place. Too her left was a what looked like a computer that was barely even working and what also looks like a file that could be opened. To the center looked like a table with three Pokeballs on it in their own holder, _this must be where new trainers get their first,_ Zoroark thinks to herself walking up to the table and taking a few glances up too make sure the grunts weren't looking her way. Once sure Zoroark put her claw on one of the Pokeball and closes her eyes and feeling the presence of a Pokemon inside it. "You poor things." She mutters to herself making sure to whisper it.

Taking her hand off the Pokeball she looks too the grunts who are still standing there looking smug with themselves. Deciding she wants to get closer Zoroark moves up slowly to a knocked over chair with few holes in it, but atleast she can hear their conversation which they just started.

"You think we got him." The first grunt said putting his radio on his belt.

I hope so, else we just wasted a whole lot of bullets, but atleast we get too destroy this ugly town and get rid of that Oak." The second grunt said smugly with a smile in his voice.

Zoroark from behind the chair had to use all her will not to jump at him and kill him there and then.

"But be serious, do you really believe in this 'Chosen One,' i mean it just a tale." The first grunt scratching his head.

"i don't believe it, i know it's just an old tale. I'm pretty sure the boss was just using it so we could stretch our military muscle and kill a lot of people in the process." Replied the other grunt who sounding sounding happy whilst saying it. But unfortunately for the grunt though was that he pulled the last string.

Wanting to shut these guys up and deciding that they deserve this, Zoroark leaped from her cover and removing her invisibility. Growling out making sure it was load as possible. the two grunts turned around yelp with shocked expressions that another being was here, but soon they stopped dead.

The grunts faces went from shock to blank faces, they both looked down and saw that Zoroark's claws have entered their abdomens and blood was starting to come out around the claw. Zoroark retracted her claws from them, and they both fell forward smacking their faces on the floor with a thud within seconds Zoroark saw a puddle of blood was growing around them.

"What have i done." Zoroark asked herself looking at her bloodied claws which are shaking a bit from the shock of killing someone, but then her past memories of the same organization killing her own mate in cold blood justify her actions, looking down to the now dead grunts she sneers at them. "Paybacks a bitch."

After giving her final words to the dead she turns around on herself to look at the computer in the corner of the room, deciding on her next course of action Zoroark makes her way to it, but also along the way eying up the Pokeballs with concern. "Don't worry, you'll be out soon." She said as she makes her way to the computer.

Once at the computer Zoroark saw on the flickering screen a file of some sort, but guessing by the a speaker symbol it was a audio file, _time to see what's on here,_ she thinks to herself as she taps the barely working screen. There was a click from the speakers and Zoroark listened to it.

"Please anyone who get this send help!" A man's voice said in panic, his heavy breathing clearly sign that he had been running for quite some time. "Please Team Rocket is attacking us for no reason whatsoever." There was a pause then a smash was heard in the distance and the clearly crackle of gunfire being heard.

"That explains for the entrance." Zoroark muttered under her breath as she listens on intently.

"Oh no, there here." The man said, "please if you can hear this go check on someone by the name of Delia. Please i beg you, she has a child who is very special, but no time to explain, just please get there, ple-."

The audio file ends with a sound of gunshot cutting the man of.

Zoroark retraced herself from the computer to clearly see a blood stain across the computer desk, she didn't know how she hadn't seen it before expressively when a blood trail also leads from it going down stairs. "What monsters these people are."

Taking a few steps backwards from the computer Zoroark looks back to the Pokeballs on the table. Thinking of her options Zoroark nods her head at her final decision of releasing them at a safe distance, but for that she will need something to carry them. Looking around the damaged room, there was many things to carry them, but none practical, then she saw her victims bodies with their straps to hold Pokeballs.

Moving quickly to the bodies she unclips the strap of one of the grunts and putting it around her own waist, adjusting it a bit to make sure it fits firm. Moving quickly she went back to the table and went reach out for the Pokeballs upon it, picking up the first she connects it to the belt, she does the same for the rest of them. Once the final Pokeball is connected to the belt she went to turn around, but all of sudden the center of the table opened up making Zoroark jump a bit, after a bit of time watching the center Zoroark saw another Pokeball rise within it, but this one was different as there was lightning bolt on it, but not wanting to waste anymore time she just grabs the ball and clips it like the rest on the belt.

"Delta team report?" Zoroark's ears twitched and moved to the sudden sound, she turned her head to see that the noise came from the the radio that was attached to the grunts belt, _gotta move NOW!_ Zoroark thought to herself as she looked for an escape route. When her vision landed on the where the broken glass was, she wasted no time and charged straight for it.

She reached the window and looked down only for her eyes to go wide as she realizes that it was a few meters up in the air, gulping she looked around for a better exit. Footsteps could be heard from behind her and they were getting closes, _crap. Well it's now or never Zoe,_ she lept out the window.

Zoe landed on the grass below on her side with a thud, she grunted and winched at the pained of the fall. Trying her best to ignore the pain she looked at the now less burning Pallet town, a couple of buildings were still on fire, but others have now extinguished their flames.

Releasing a pained moan Zoe rolled over so she ended up on all fours and made her way down the little mound to a bush just in front of her and reactivating her invisibility, winching a bit at the pain in her side. Using her claws she parted a bit of the bush to look through, sifting her eyes left and right she checked if the coast was clearly, mentally nodding to herself that the coast was clear she pushed her was through the bush , only to realize that it was a very bad idea as the brambles in the bush cut into her.

Once through the bush Zoe brushed of all the leaves and bits she picked up from the bush, looking down she made sure that the four Pokeballs were still attached, giving a firm press to each she made sure they were in. Once going over the checks she turned her head left only to see what can be described as a tank and it was heading her way with the tracks clanking.

realizing that she is invisible and can't be spotted by the tank doesn't man that she is not endangered because if she doesn't do anything it will run her over, something she would do anything to avoid, not buying her chances and say _shit shit shit_ in her head over and over, she raced to the nearest thing to cover, which would be the half collapsed house right in front of her.

Running over to it, she barged the door with her shoulder the door swung open and Zoe practically fell into the house, getting up as fast as she can Zoe got to her legs and closed the door to not attract any attention her way.

Letting out a sigh Zoe wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew! That was too close for my liking." Then she let out a little giggle for no reason. Straightening her back up she let her head to turn to see the rest of the room and froze dead, her eyes shrunk to pin pricks at the sight of another grunt repeatedly stabbing a body on the floor, the sound was terrifying.

Taking a breath and closing her eyes, Zoe built up her strength for her next action as dark energy built up in her claws, they extended much more than their average size. Once her energy in her claws has maxed out she removed her invisibility and opened her eyes to reveal that her eye color has changed to bright red. Her mouth pulled into wicked grin.

Taking one every so careful step forward, she edged closer to her soon to be victim who was still stabbing his victim. The grunt yelled out. "Just die you bitch!" He went back to stabbing the body, blood was flying everywhere, but this didn't bother the Zoroark sneaking up upon him. Now a few steps distance the two as the prey ready her attack on her unexpecting prey.

The grunt stabbed the body again and upon drawing the knife back a spray blood flew over him and landed on Zoe's muzzle, but she'd carried on undeterred by it. Then the final steps were walked and Zoe was towering over her prey, thinking of all the gruesome ways to kill him, deciding her option Zoe tapped the grunt on the should.

The grunt promptly stopped the stabbing and straighten his back, turning his head around. "Huh?" But he saw nothing. But suddenly from his left a dark blue thing came from swinging down. Happening so fast that the grunt had no time to react as a shearing hot sensation sliced across his throat, the grunt went to scream but the only thing to come out was blood from his mouth and throat.

Zoe releases her invisibility to reveal herself to the grunt with a menacing grin. The grunt's eye's slowly started to lose their life, but the fear in his eye's was very evident. The grunt did try to futile cover the wound, but the volume of blood was too great and the loss of became too great and he fell backwards between Zoe's legs with his arms slaying out, one last spurt of blood came out the grunts throat.

The dark type took a step back and looked at the her work. Zoe's eyes slowly turned back to normal and her body began to relax, but seeing her work she couldn't help be a bit sick at the sight on the floor that she made, but also at the body which the grunt had been stabbing.

The body on the floor was a female of around 40's, she has brunette hair or what could be seen through all the blood. Her body was a different story though with her intestine which can clearly be seen hanging out and from what it looks like her breast have been cut off. This scene was just fitting for the situation outside where it seems the gunfire has stopped, same with the screams, all that could be heard was vehicle's moving outside and the chatter of the grunts.

Walking to the body Zoe cringes as she feels the blood ooze around her feet, but she continues on through the dark room. When Zoe was on the left of the body she knelt down and had proper look at the woman's face, eyes still open. Zoe moves a claw to the person's face and using her finger like claws, she closed the woman's eyelids and silently chants. "May you now rest." Before retracting her claw and standing up, breathing in.

 _Wait._

 _That smell, it's strong. Much stronger._

Breathing out she turns her head to where the smell came from and her ears twitched to a sound of a what sounds like a baby crying from upstairs. Zoe upon instincts charged up the dark stairs, taking each step as fast as possible and at the same time dodging bits of rubble on them. Reaching the top she sniffed again and picked up the smell, she rushed to the door where it was strongest and opened the white door, pecking in.

She scanned the darkened room with her eyes. She can clearly see that this is a boys room and someone who is barely a year old. A sudden cry from a cot in the corner of room snaps Zoe out from her scanning, she opens up the door fully and sneaks inside. She takes steps carefully towards the cot.

Once in range she put a claw on the cot and looked over, she gasped at the sight of a baby boy with zig zags under his eyes, hair of black. The baby was in blue pyjamas and resting upon a blanket, but Zoe didn't care about that, _This baby, that smell is strong here._

Zoe extends a claw to the babies face a places it on his face causing the young life to calm and cuddling in the claw making Zoe's heart melt at the sight, a sudden light sparks in Zoe's heart she didn't know what it was, but Zoe felt this was right, what must be done. Zoe reached down and picked the baby and held him in her arms and brushed his nose causing another giggle from the baby.

"You poor young thing." She says down to the baby in her arms, giving a warm loving smile down to him. Zoe starts to think to herself, who is going to look after this child now? Zoe asks this question in her head over and over, until that strong aroma and odd power coming of the child snaps her head into place and she decides on her next course of action.

"How about i look after you?" She says smiling down to the baby who has started to fall asleep in her arms adding to the cuteness of the moment. Zoe continues to smile to the baby as excitement fills her as she can now live her dream of raising a child of her own, it hurts her heart that she can't raise him with her mate, but this was good enough.

She looks up from the baby to a photo on a desk next to the cot. It was a picture of what looks like that women downstairs with this very baby in her arms with a big smile on her face and with the picture being titled 'Ash's First Time Home.' Zoe felt tears building her eyes and tightened her grip on the baby called Ash.

"Why? Why do it?" She asks to no one in particular as a tear rolls down her face and falls onto Ashg below making him stip in Zoe's arms, letting out a little squeak. "Don't worry Ash." She smiles down to him. "I will look after you, and when you're bigger we can make these people pay." She continued to talk with a bit of anger tainting her now shaky voice.

A sudden bang outside reminds her of the current situation outside as it seems a fireball passes by the window lighting up the darken room, Zoe had to shield her eyes due to not being use to the new light and at the same time protecting Ash from it, hoping not to wake up the baby.

Once the light passes Zoe turns and goes to leave the room, she returns down the and goes down stairs, whilst at the same focusing and pulling her invisibility and making sure that it is covering Ash, once downstairs she notices that there are two more grunts down stairs and looking at the two dead bodies on the floor, looking like they are trying to figure out what happened, but Zoe isn't going to waste time on these monsters.

She see's through the slight darkness that the front door is open and no one is guarding it, so Zoe makes her way to it and trying not to make any noise or any sudden movements so Ash doesn't wake up and alerts the grunts. Taking each step as carefully as the last she makes her way to the door whilst keeping an eye on the women _don't worry i will look after him and make these people pay for what they done._

Reaching the door Zoe, no longer taking things carefully and runs out the door praying to Arceus she hasn't been heard, but as no one was shouting of an odd sound she kept running and making sure to keep the Pokeballs on her and keeping young Ash safe in her arms as she runs out of Pallet Town and into the forest making herself visible again. She kept running and running not caring for who or what was watching, all her focus was on Ash and Ash alone.

She looks down to see that somehow Ash is still asleep bringing a smile on Zoe's face, her head turns up again and out from the trees and branches a entrance of a cave appears, Zoe heads straight for it as fast as she can keeping her grip on Ash to make sure he doesn't fall out her arms. Reaching upon the cave entrance Zoe slows up her pace and enters the cave, walking inside she looks around at the cave walls.

 _Perfect._

Zoe looks down to Ash who is still asleep in her arms even with all that running. The Zoroark puts her snout on to the baby and bushes her nose with his, making Ash give of a squeak, pulling her snout away she smiles. Don't worry Ash about a thing, Mema is here."


End file.
